bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Яхве
| image = | race = Квинси | age = | gender = мужской | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Ванденрейх | occupation = Император Ванденрейха | team = Ванденрейх | base of operations = Штаб Ванденрейха | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Глава 484 (Том 55) | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Юга Бах (ユーハバッハ, Ю:ха Бахха) — глава Ванденрейха. Внешность У Баха длинные чёрные волосы, красно-коричневые глаза, тонкие брови и заметные бакенбарды. Он обычно одет в белую двубортную шинель с большими украшенными пуговицами манжетами и отворотами, белые штаны и сапоги. Поверх этого он носит оборванный чёрный плащ с красной лентой в районе шеи, закреплённый слева одной большой пуговицей. , цветная страница Характер Бах твёрдо не любит конфликты, старается избежать их любой ценой, даже если для этого приходится прибегать к бесчеловечным способам их урегулирования. Он не скрывает своё презрение к арранкарам, он может безжалостно мучить или даже убивать их, даже самых преданных, особенно если считает, что они уже выполнили своё дело. История Примерно тысячу лет назад, при неизвестных обстоятельствах, Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото не смог убить Баха. Через некоторое время после поражения Сосуке Айзена Ванденрейх вторгся в Уэко Мундо. Бах лично победил его правителя — Тию Харрибел — и забрал её в плен. В результате, Ванденрейх захватил Уэко Мундо, что, по словам Баха, стало одним из краеугольных камней в захвате Общества душ. Сюжет Asking if Luders wasn't a prophet, why he was talking about the future, he promptly kills him and turns his attention to Asguiaro. Having no reason to praise or blame Asguiaro as he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, the leader states that his role was over and that in death, he would be a foundation stone for peace. As Asguiaro erupts in a torrent of blood, one subordinate asks if it was alright to kill Arrancar, as they needn't be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, he states that they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. Informed that Asguiaro's discarded medallion was used but unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, the leader states that a special plan was needed to do so. Declaring that "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, he instructs his subordinate to order the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.486 14-16Later told of Ichigo's on-going battle with Kirge Opie, he notes that this was the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society, before ordering that all the Stern Ritter be notified. Appearing in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and the 13th Division as they readied themselves for battle, having already bypassed the Shakonmaku, the Vandenreich leader remarks on their expectations that they would attack from one of Seireitei's gates and that war was always a bitter affair. When this group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, he permits his subordinate to spare the others if he thought of it as the benign choice. Later informed of Byakuya Kuchiki's death and how it took longer than predicted, he remarks that the Stern Ritter's leniency was their only flaw, only to be approached by Kenpachi Zaraki carrying three dead Stern Ritter atop his shoulders. As Zaraki makes clear his intent to kill the leader and attacks, the two clash amid an enormous impact. Soon after, Kenpachi is seemingly defeated easily by Juhabach, who holds up the bloodied man by his throat. Juhabach comments that he had considered the captain to be one of their five special war potentials, he then concludes that he had overestimated Kenpachi, proclaiming him to be weak. He then declares Soul Society on the brink of collapse before he is confronted by the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto is immediately attacked from above by Sternritter members Äs Nödt‎‎, NaNaNa Najahkoop and another Sternritter, with the intention of killing him as they believed him foolish to approach their leader by himself. Yamamoto then effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka. Juhabach calls them stupid fools as its their own fault for interfering in his battle, Yamamoto simply gives a disappointed look. Juhabach asks what's on Yamamoto's mind to which the captain-commander attacks though the Vandenreich leader blocks it, though still sustains injury to his forearm. Yamamoto tells him that he has no changed and that the wicked way that he looks down on his own subordinates will end here today. Juhabach states that Yamamoto got old, but the way he allows his anger to get the best of him reminds him of when he was younger. Yamamoto tells him to be silent and attacks, Juhabach evades and generates his reishi sword. The captain-commander acknowledges the weapon, to which the Quincy state he acts as though he was waiting for him to bring the sword out, Yamamoto acknowledges he in fact was waiting for it. So that he may destroy Juhabach in entirely. Yamamoto then releases his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. }} Силы и способности Гигантская духовная сила: Судя по словам Куилге Опи, Бах никак не слабее верхушки Эспады. Он с лёгкостью победил Тию Харрибел, словами Куилге, "она ничего не могла ему сделать". *'Блют' (血装 (ブルート), буру:то, нем. "blut" — "кровь", яп. "наряд из крови") — техника квинси, при которой по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. Но, несмотря на большую опасность, которую блют представляет для противника, у него есть один большой недостаток: для защитного и атакующего варианта используются различные духовные частицы, что делает невозможным их одновременное применение. :*'Блют Вене' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), буру:то вэ:нэ, нем. "blut vene" — "вена крови", яп. "тихий наряд из крови"): Защитный вариант блюта. Блют Баха достаточно крепок, чтобы защищать его от атак Кенпачи Зараки. Также Бах выдержал удар шикая Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото, хотя и повредил при этом левую руку. :*'Блют Артерие' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), буру:то арутэриэ, нем. "blut arterie" — "артерия крови", яп. "движущийся наряд из крови"): Атакующий вариант блюта придаёт нечеловеческую атакующую мощь. Только с использованием этой техники можно серьёзно ранить синигами в банкае.. Его невозможно использовать, если Блют Вене включён на полную мощь. Управление духовными частицами: Бах может собирать духовные частицы и создавать из них разные предметы. Он может создать себе трон и расщепить его обратно; также он создавал себе лестницу, чтобы подняться на верхние уровни зала. Духовное оружие Меч из духовный частиц: С помощью креста квинси Бах может собирать духовную энергию и частицы и превращать их в оружие. Но, в отличие от большинства квинси, его оружие представляет собой украшенный дадао. Цитаты *(Азгиаро Эберну и Людерсу Фригену) "Сколько раз вам говорить? Я не терплю никаких перебранок в моём присутствии. Я не люблю конфликты." *(Членам 13 отряда) "Конфликты — всегда неприятное дело." Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх